Let your self go
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: "Just let your self go, Jace," Alec whispered. "And kiss me now, dammit!" -Jace/Alec, Slash, one-shoot.


**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, are of the great _bitch_ Cassandra Clare, but my very _close_ friend borrows me Jace every day. :D :D

**Summary:** "Just let your self go, Jace," Alec whispered. "And kiss me now, dammit!" —Jace/Alec, slash, one-shoot.

**

* * *

**

**Let your self go**_  
«I know you're looking for something different  
only you miss, I'm ready»_

_"Today is the day, Today I'll say it to Jace" _Alec was repeated like a mantra. He was determined; today he will confess his feelings to Jace.

Alec was brave, had not a bit of a coward; still, his hands trembled thinking about the different reactions of Jace: ranging from the cruelest in which he despised, he was disgusted and angry, to the sweetest in the ones that Jace understood and told him I loved him too.

Alec was sitting in his favorite Red chair of the armory when he heard that the door was being open, causing them to raise his head to look at their _weakness_ through the door. Alec sighed.

_"Time to start the show"_ he said to himself.

"Hey" greeted a smiling Jace. Alec gave another sigh, which Jace clearly heard, apparently. "What happens, Alec?" He asked to see hands restless Alec's lap, while wrinkled breast and felt her eyes worried.

"I need to talk to you, Jace" Alec said, looking at referred directly to the eyes, turning serious.

"Sure, sure. What do you wanna say to me?" Asked Jace sitting opposite Alec.

"I ... want to tell you..." Stammered Alec, unable to form a coherent sentence and blushing. Jace had never seen him blush.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Said Jace, to which Alec replied with a nod. Suddenly an idea crossed Jace's head and flashed a grin. "Oh come on, you will not tell me you're gay and you fall in love for my great personality and my sexy body right?" He suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively, mockingly.

Alec blushed even more; his face could now be compared to a ripe tomato or a Christmas lantern. A piece of understanding passed Jace's face, while Alec lowered his gaze to his lap, resting his hands.

"Man, by the Angel, I was joking... is... it's true?" Said Jace, sounding incredulous, with their eyes wide open, ready to get out of their sockets; forced to believe that his friend was making a joke, but Alec never made that kind of jokes.

"I... just... could not..." Stammered Alec, incoherently. After a few seconds and tortuous uncomfortable silence, he admitted with a sigh. "Yes."

Say that Jace was in shock, it was like comparing a fly with an eagle. Of course not, Jace was beyond any kind of shock. He opened and closed his mouth, _or his tasty lips, as Alec call them, _without any sound out of his mouth.

"Alec, I understand that we _parabatai,_ but I never thought..." Jace began, then stopped abruptly, standing and walking to the door; when he felt a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Jace, don't go please, just... don't" Begged Alec, in a broken voice, telling Jace was holding the tears that threatened to get out of your eyes.

"Well, but don't do something stupid or anything like that," he said with a frowning and stern voice.

"Ok" Alec accepted.

After a few minutes reviewing the weapons, Alec couldn't until more and cornered him against the wall. Had he confessed his feelings towards him and would continue just like that? Yes, of course.

"I said that you will not try to do anything stupid" Growled Jace, trying to escape the grip of Alec, but could not. He had to admit that the guy was strong.

"Oh, come on. Just let your self go, Jace. For once in your life don't fear getting caught up in and let your self go by your feelings" Whispered Alec, sweet, soft and slow. Almost humming in his ear. Jace practically melted in his arms, he had stopped trying to get loose and was calm "And kiss me now, dammit!" Growled Alec, with frowning.

Jace, kissed him; didn't now what makes him do it, but he do it. But a real kiss, tough, strong, aggressive, passional. Because he knew that Alec was not a girl and doesn't have to be careful with it.

Alec replied with the same intensity, within his tongue rudely and without asking permission in Jace's mouth, saying that this excited Jace a bit, it's superfluous.

They kissed without gently or merciless, rude. As men they were. Aggressive. Alec raised Jace's shirt, feeling his abs, causing a groan. He smiled against Jace's lips, and Jace pulled him, rudely.

This whole thing violent, rude and aggressive excited both and _it can be see it._ Alec turned his lips on Jace's neck, leaving a mark. He climbed his jaw, brushing the corner of his lips, reaching the earlobe of Jace, bringing it between his lips and brushing against a bit with his teeth, earning another groan by Jace.

Suddenly the door was trying to be open, alerting the two guys, making them drop a start of surprise. Alec had at least had the decency to put locked on the door, preventing something like this.

They looked into his eyes without any shame on them. Alec was glad; at least Jace did not regret of having done what he did. 'Cause it was clear that Jace had kissed him, not vice versa. A somewhat mocking and triumphant smile outlined of the face of Alec and he could note a slight shade of pink on the cheeks of Jace.

"That's what happens when I let my self go, Alec" Snapped Jace, with clenched teeth without the slightest hint of embarrassment in her face. He go to the door, adjusting her blouse and her hair on the road. He muttered curses under his breath while he passing trough the door, didn't noting the person who was in it.

Isabelle looked at Alec with one eyebrow arched, pausing in her hair disheveled and his shirt completely disarrayed. "Should I ask?" Asked Isabelle, Alec just shook his head, whit his smile getting bigger with each minute that passed. "I figured."

Alec's head repeated the words of Jace (_"That's what happens when I let my self go, Alec"_) over and over again. Maybe I should make that Jace let his self go more often, he told himself.

* * *

Hey, guys (:

This is my first one-shoot in English. First, it's was made in Spanish, but two girls that are Americans, or talk in English, leave me a review. So, I decided to traduce it. (:

Hope you liked it, I do it. :D Sorry if it's not so well traduced, but I used Google traductor for majority (You should be laughing at this point, I know it, lol) but I tried to fix it, hope I do a best job that Google. xd

Can you leave a review, please? :3 it's my first slash, so please, don't be cruel. u_u

Maybe, you will be reading me once again. ;) Kisses.

**»Chocomuffins**


End file.
